Origin of a Squid
by thecabin6slytherin
Summary: When one of the Four Founders tries to prank another, there are some unintended consequences for him...


**Don't hate... it's my first fanfic! This started as an explanation for the giant squid in the Hogwarts lake, but turned into a 'founders prank each other' story. Reviews pretty please with pegasi on top?**

Godric Gryffindor was most definitely in a good mood. His conjured Dragon had scared the wits out of the entire Slytherin House and effectively destroyed their common room. They'd be scrubbing smoke stains out of the walls for weeks. Satisfied with the knowledge that he had just pulled off a reasonably amazing prank, he turned into the newly built Great Hall and froze.

Rowena was standing in the center of the room, wand pointed directly at the ceiling and miniature storm clouds swirling at her feet. She was concentrating intensely and muttering spells under her breath. The Diadem of Ravenclaw was on her head.

Godric decided to take another route to the kitchens. He didn't want to spoil their "enchanted roof" idea by disturbing Rowena. He also preferred to stay curse free, as Ravenclaw was a dueling expert.

He reached the kitchens and snagged a plate of steak from a house elf, making sure to thank it as he passed by. A student pushed a chair over to him. He immediately sat down and started in on the food. A few Gryffindors waved or said hello as they headed to Herbology. Godric remembered that he only had to teach Transfiguration today. He had hours to study spells, annoy Rowena and Salazar, and play cards with Helga and Helena Ravenclaw.

But his notion that today would be peaceful was shattered when a prefect ran up to him from the direction of the Gryffindor common room. The girl was too exhausted to speak, just grabbing his sleeve and pointing back toward the entrance painting. Godric ran down the hall, put on a burst of speed and skidded to a halt in front of Signorina Luciana, a painting he had bought in Italy.

"Passw- oh! Godric! Go in _rapidamente_ *, there's a..."

There was a Giant Squid in the Gryffindor common room. It was lying on the floor in eight feet of water, thrashing and knocking furniture over. Where its tentacles hit the walls, they left smears of green paint. The students were standing halfway up the dormitory stairs, looking extremely scared. They looked unharmed except for being a little green.

"Salazar, so help me God I will curse you into the next century..."

* * *

Great Hall - Three Hours Later

* * *

"Godric, you hypocrite!" Salazar exploded. "You sent a Dragon on a rampage through the Slytherin common room and you're complaining about a large Squid?"

"He does have a point," Helga agreed. "But what are we going to do about the squid?"

"We should really deal with it quickly so my students can get to classes."

Rowena looked thoughtful. "We can't exactly release it into the wild. We're days from the ocean. We released the Hebridean Black because it can make its own way home. But the squid needs water, so let's get the approval of the Merchieftainess and let it into the lake. Living in a magical lake should also increase its lifespan."

"Why don't you go speak to the Merchieftainess, Sally?" Godric said teasingly.

"Fine," 'Sally' grumbled. "But there had better not be a nundu in my dormitories when I get back, Gryffindor..." He started out the door to the lake.

"Well, that's settled," Godric declared. He turned away, not noticing that Salazar had surreptitiously turned his red hair into a mass of flowers.

"Ah... Godric? There's something wrong with your..." Helga's voice trailed off into giggles. Rowena tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out as a most unbecoming snort. Godric made for his room to check what went wrong in the mirror. Both of the women could barely stand now for laughter at the sight of Godric Gryffindor with roses in his hair.

"Do you think that anyone at this school will prank after we pass on?" Rowena asked after she'd caught her breath.

"Probably," Helga replied. "I can't imagine they'd lose their senses of humor."

Moony closed the dusty book. He'd have to show Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail this one.


End file.
